Blooddrop
"The Blooddrop"" is a gang made and led by Yumiko Tatsukawa. It is an average sized group with mainly woman, but there are a couple people of other genders. They are a quiet gang which specializes in transporting drugs, beating up others for money, and simply causing chaos with other gangs and the school. When they together and alone however they tend to be a bit louder, getting drunk and playing games together. The gang is also extremely organized, but that is only because the leader was made to lead an actual clan of organized crime and not a gang. Despite Yumiko being very strict, the gang views all members like family and they often go on outings together. Rules To quote Yumiko's exact words... "Alright kids, I know that majority of you have heard this before but I'm gonna say it again for the newbies. So shut your traps and listen up! # I get that some of you f*ckers like the more...hardcore drugs but if I see you doing a single one without my permission I am not afraid to burn a cigarette into lady parts. Same goes for guys. However, if you must get a high, I don't give a single f*ck about weed or paint liner so knock yourselves out. # You guys better keep in mind that this gang isn't a dating site. No dating guys or girls or agender f*ckers or orbgender daemons without my approval. I am not afraid to get more rough with this rule, especially if you do "it" with a member of another f*cking gang. # You f*ckers better not snitch on anyone in this gang for anything. I am not afraid to bash someone's skull in if I see one of you f*ckers do that. # wip'' '' Members * Yumiko Tatsukawa (Leader) * Etsuko Kohriyama (Second in Charge) * Ren Tatsukawa (Technically a normal member, has more rights and stuff though) * A loli girl who joined mainly as an excuse to wear lolita clothes to school. (TBA) * A gamer girl who joined to kick *ss like her in-game character. She made a guild for the gang on WOW/A WOW rip-off. (TBA) * A boy who is a slight yandere that joined as an excuse to be violent. (TBA) * A deaf boy who ain't the best at anything but hey he brings doughnuts on Fridays and he is the only member who can wield a gun. He is kind of the mom friend. (TBA) * Gaia Monte (not an actual member, but she hangs around these dorks a lot, aka Bons-san) * wip Trivia * Yumiko either refers to gang members as "f*ckers" or "kids." * Etsuko and her obsession with Cheetos is an ongoing joke with most of the older members due to several incidents that happened involving it, all almost ending up in arrest or the death of someone. * Although the gang has a pretty good leader, the second-in-charge is known to be a lazy girl that just sticks around to make bad jokes. Category:Organizations